greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Laboratories 265
"We bring new technologies to bring victory to the Axis of Empires!"- the motto of the Laboratories 265 Laboratories 265, better known as Lab 265 was a research team for the Axis of Empires during the First Multiverse War and the axis equivalent to the Special Research Projects Administration, it's main leaders are a Pure Combine named Dr. Filo Vil Qilzaker , a German Nazi named Wilhelm Strasse, a Russian Soviet named Dr. Lev Dostoevsky , a Confederate Neimoidian named Dr. Volo Colma, and a Imperial Human Named Dr. Haken Saretti (originally was Rom Mohc before his death) , this was one of two groups (the other being the Combine's Imperial Research Group 975) that created the Black Rage Virus. Machineries Biological Locations "Rebirth for the Unnamed"- rafly translated from the Pure Combine langauge, it's name in other langauges "Wiedergeburt für das unbenannte"- German, "Перерождение на неназванные"- Russian "無名ためREBIRTH"- Japanese, this was the headquarters of Project Rebirth, it's location in the Multiverse is the Viz'ukia Earth , what once was Der Reise, the headquaters of Group 935 "Wahnsinn"- German for Insainity, it's original name was a Pure Combine Translated into english as "Rebirth Hospital" before Project Rebirth ended horrible "Город Проклятых"- Russian for City of the Damned, it's original name was the City of Moscow before the events that lead to Project Rebirth's downfall "ダムドのラボ"- Japanese for Labs of the Damned, it's original name was "復活ラボ" translated from japanese as Rebirth Labs, it's located in the Ruins of what was the City of Aioi, It too fell to the name of the Damned "Center for the Unnamed"- rafly translated from the Pure Combine Langauge, it's named by Project Rebirth's leader, Dr. Tikiunia Zinikkia, in other groups that were apart of it, it all have the same name, which is "Cathedral of the Damned", "ダムドの大聖堂"- Japanese, "Собор проклятых"- Russian, "Kathedrale der Verdammt"- German List of Projects Project Rebirth Project Imperium Project Sturz Project Eternity Project Siren Project Black Sun Project Legion Project Meticalic Plague Project List of Lab 265 Members Dr. Viktor Zetta - Leader/organizer of Project Black Sun. He has no problem with using civilians for the testing of new developed weapons and technologies using Veil technology. Dr. Tikiunia Zinikkia - Leader/organizer of Project Rebirth, he is also known to be sadistic and was consodered insane by nearly everyone around him for the simple fact that he calls the Project's test subjects as his "Children" Dr. Alexandra Nikolaev - one of 8 key members of Project Rebirth, she was known to be Sociopathical and Sadistic, she was nicknamed "The Angle of Death" for her breaty and her sadistic nature Dr. Fredi Kowal - one of 8 key members of Project Rebirth, he was the Husband of Dr. Nafia Kowal, he and his wife were known to be the sociopathical lovers for their love of killing and or harming people in general Dr. Nafia Kowal - one of 8 key members of Project Rebirth, she was the Wife of Dr. Fredi Kowal, she and her husband were known to be the Sociopathical lovers for their love of killing and or harming people in general Dr. Konno Tadayoshi - one of 8 key members of Project Rebirth, he was known as Cold Konno, for his much more of a lack of emotions but he is still quite as sociopathical and sadistic as most of the members of the said project itself Dr. Tayrese Langenkamp - one of 8 key members of Project Rebirth, he is only one of three of the key members who were not either sadistic or sociopathical as most of the members of the project were Dr. Viktor Smirnov - one of 8 key members of Project Rebirth, he is only one of three of the key members who were not either sadistic or sociopathical as most of the members of the project were Dr. Kuroda Ayumu - one of 8 key members of Project Rebirth, he is only one of three of the key members who ere not either sadistic or sociopathical as most of the members of the project were Category:Factions Category:Axis Category:Research